


Niam Fluff/Smut

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: The title says it all





	Niam Fluff/Smut

**Author's Note:**

> NOT EDITED
> 
> Written a long ass time ago, found it on an old account on Wattpad that I found the password to. I copied and pasted it so there will be a lot of mistakes because I wasn't the best writer back then.

Niall sat on his bed, tears running down his cheeks as he stared at the photograph he held in his hands. He sniffed before a wave of anger rolled over him and he ripped the photograph to pieces. When he dropped the pieces the wave ended and he fell to the floor sobbing.

He started throwing the pictures of him and Louis all over the room. He ripped down his posters and threw everything on his desk to the floor.

Soon the sound of a Niall's door being thrown open drifted to Niall's ears and his entire body was enveloped in a strong set of arms. Niall cried and his weak punches were thrown at the unknown body. His entire body was shaking and soon he stopped punching and he just cried in the pair of arms.

"Shhh! It's okay Niall, I'm here." Liam's soft voice soothed and with only a few more sweet words Niall calmed and he was fisting Liam's shirt, sniffing slightly. Liam went to stand up but Niall held on tighter.

"D-D-Don't l-leave me!" Niall cried again, clinging to Liam's chest. Liam shook his head quickly.

"Never Ni. Let's just get into bed, alright love?" Liam used a pet name and rubbed Niall's back calmly. Niall hesitated before nodded and letting Liam pick him up bridal style and carrying him towards Niall's bed.

"N-No!" Niall cried and buried his face in Liam's chest and fisted his shirt tighter. Liam got the message and quickly carried Niall out of his room and down the hall to his.

Liam set the shaking Niall down on his bed and quickly stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed with Niall. He stripped Niall down and threw his clothes to the other side of the room. He crawled under the blankets and pulled Niall to his chest, his heart breaking when he heard Niall's quiet cries. "Niall babe, what happened." He used the pet name again because he knew that would calm Niall slightly.

"Y-you won't u-und-understand." Niall sobbed, folding in on himself.

"Let me try, come on baby! Please Ni, please." Liam begged, turning Niall over so they were face to face. He held Niall's chin and forced the baby blued eyed boy to stare into his brown orbs.

"He has a girl friend." Niall whispered softly, more tears rolling down his cheeks. Niall's head bowed and he stared at his twiddling fingers. "He has a girl friend." Niall repeated.

Liam quickly held Niall's chin up and wiped away the tears with the pads of his thumbs. He leaned in and kissed Niall's forehead, he could feel Niall melt into the touch. He let his lips linger for 30 seconds to long before he pulled away. He rested his chin on Niall's head and pulled Niall's body to his.

Niall wrapped his arms around Liam's waist and let himself melt under Liam's touch. He closed his eyes and breathed in Liam's smell.

The only thing Liam was thinking was _I know exactly how you feel_ because he did, he felt that way when Niall got a girl friend. Of course Niall was single now but only a few months ago he wasn't and Liam had been heart broken.

\----------

When Niall woke up Liam was gone. Niall felt like an idiot and he closed his eyes, shaking in Liam's bed until he felt wet arms pull him into a strong wet body.

"Niall! What's wrong? What happened?" Liam asked worried. When he'd left his bathroom he walked in on Niall crying on his bed.

"I-I tho-thought you l-left me!" Niall cried, clinging to Liam's bare chest. Soaking Niall's face and chest in the process. But neither boy cared at the moment.

"I'd never leave you Niall, never." Liam promised, hugging Niall tighter to himself. After a few minutes Liam pulled back, wiping the tears off of Niall's cheeks. "I'm going to finish drying, you want some of my clothes or do you want your own?" Niall held up one finger and Liam smiled on the inside before quickly finishing out a shirt and some old sweats before handing them to Niall.

Liam went back to the bathroom and dried before changing. He came back out and Niall was on his bed, the shirt going down to his mid-thigh and the sweats were slightly to big.

"You want some breakfast? We could eat and watch movies all day." Niall nodded and let Liam pick him up and carry him out into the hall and down the steps. The other three boys were there and watched with confused eyes as Liam set Niall down on the counter and started making breakfast.

The three boys all walked to the bar that sat at the edge of the kitchen. "Are you making breakfast?" Zayn asked with an eye brow raised.

"Not for you." Liam chuckled before pulled out eggs and potatoes. Niall just sat on the counter, head bowed and he twiddling his fingers.

"How come Niall gets breakfast and we don't?!" Louis complained and Liam was the only one who noticed Niall tense. He had guessed Niall had been talking about Louis because Louis had just gotten a girl friend and Niall's room had ripped pictures of Louis' all over it.

"He had a rough night!" Liam said, no emotion.

"So did we! I'm still slightly hung-over." Harry mumbled.

"Here Niall! Try this." Liam held up a fork of potatoes with seasoning. After Niall ate it he nodded with a small smile.

"Let's just make our own breakfast." Zayn suggested, picking up on some Liam and Niall's weird behavior. The three walked in after Liam fixed up two plates, one packed high and the other with only two servings.

The other two groaned but started their own breakfasts while Liam set the plates on the table before picking up Niall who blushed and weakly tried to get away. But Liam didn't let him and sat down with Niall in his lap.

All three boys watched as Liam slowly fed Niall who had huge bags under his eyes that were rimmed red. All three heard the screaming and crying and the sound of things being thrown around in Niall's room but they didn't know what had happened.

After the other three sat down at the table Harry noticed Niall wearing Liam's clothes and decided to ask about it. "Why is Niall wearing your clothes?" Again everyone turned to the Niall who was still perched on Liam's lap. Almost done eating.

Liam just put another forkful in Niall's mouth. "Because he doesn't have clothes in my room." Liam said, not bothering to look at the three pairs of eyes.

"Why was he in your room?" Louis asked, eyeing Niall. Niall finished his food and Liam pulled the smaller boy to his body. Niall just snuggled further into Liam's body and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Liam's neck.

"You wanna go watch some movies?" Liam ignored Louis and smiled a little when he felt Niall nod into his neck. He stood up and cradled Niall in his arms before walking away from the other three boys.

After Liam and Niall disappeared the three boys quietly followed, making sure they weren't seen. The three slowly crept into the hall and Zayn held his hand out, as to say stay here. He looked around the corner and looked through Liam's open door. Niall was crying into Liam' shoulder while Liam tried to comfort him. It was a sad picture. Zayn quickly retreated back to Harry and Louis with a kicked puppy look.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Niall's crying...." Zayn trailed, a sad look on his face. "Why didn't he come to me? He always comes to me." Zayn sighed, eyes down casted.

"Maybe is has something to do with you or something only him and Liam know about." Harry offered which only made Zayn frown.

"Maybe it's about last night. I mean none of us bothered to go find out what was wrong." Louis commented, which in return caused Harry to frown.

"Should we just go ask?" Zayn asked, practically begging for them to say yes. Louis and Harry both nodded. All three crept up next to Liam's still open door.

All three straining to hear.

"....no! Please don't!"

"Niall you have to tell him. You won't get over these feelings unless you tell him."

"He has a girl friend Liam! All it will do is tears us apart! Please don't make me tell him!!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Liam asked softly, almost to quietly. The three boys hardly heard.

"How do you tell your best friend, straight friend even, that you cuddle everyday you're gay?" Niall asked with a small chuckle and a sniffle.

Before the three knew what they were doing they all ran into the room simultaneously causing Niall to jump away from Liam and almost fall onto the floor. "YOU'RE GAY!?" They yelled in unison.

The color from Niall's face drained and his eyes filled with tears. He sprinted into Liam's bathroom and his sobs were heard within seconds.

They all three turned to Liam who was glaring at them with venom. Liam's eyes burned with fire. If looks could kill the three would have burned alive. Zayn coward slightly. Liam stood up and stomped over to them and threw them out and they all fell onto the hard floor. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He screamed before slamming the door and locking it.

They all sat their for a few minutes, staring wide-eyed at the door. They'd never seen that part of Liam. They could all hear Niall's sobs and it broke their hearts.

Zayn stood up and hesitantly knocked on Liam's door. After a few minutes Liam opened it with the same burning rage in his eyes. "Can you tell Niall I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I swear. I love Niall and he is my brother. I will always accept him." Zayn looked back and Harry nodded with a quiet 'me too'. Louis was still just staring at Liam with an unreadable look.

"What?!" Liam snapped, causing Louis to flinch.

"Who was it he was talking about?" Louis asked softly. "He was talking about someone in the band wasn't he." Louis stated more than asked. Liam's gaze just burned brighter with more rage. "The fag is in love with one of us isn't he!" Louis spat.

Liam lunged forwards and punched him straight in the nose, the crackling sound echoed in everyone's ears. Blood gushed out of it a second later. But Liam didn't stop their. He kept punching. The gut, jaw, chest. He went to punch again but a small hand grabbed his fist.

"Liam don't!" Niall cried, tears streamed down his face. Liam's rage disappeared in a second and he stood up, glaring down at Louis' bloody body. "C-Can w-we just g-g-go?" Niall stuttered, pulling at Liam's hand.

Zayn and Harry stared down at Louis' unconscious body and then glanced back up at Liam's bloody fist. Of course Zayn knew Louis kinda deserved it for calling Niall a 'fag' and if Liam hadn't punched him he would have. "Where are you going?" Zayn asked with a shaky voice, scared Liam would punch him. The guy did work out twice a week and his muscles were huge.

"Away from this homophobe." Liam spat at Louis. Zayn saw the way Niall's eyes teared up and the way he tensed when he looked down at Louis. And it all made sense. Niall loved Louis. And Liam was defending his honor. Though Harry stood back, clueless.

"Please! Just stay home." Zayn begged, holding Niall's hand in both of his. He got down on one knee and looked up at Niall with pleading eyes. After a few seconds Niall nodded, pleadingly looking up at Liam who's eyes softened when he looked down at Niall.

"Please Li! I just wanna be home." Niall begged, clutching Liam's shirt. Liam only groaned and pulled Niall into a hug, closing his eyes and breathing in Niall's smell and relaxing visibly. "I just wanna stay home." He whispered before burrowing his face in Liam's chest.

After a few minutes of Liam and Niall hugging they broke apart and just noticed Harry had already taken care of Louis and Zayn was gone. Liam just pulled Niall back into his room and locked the door again. He pulled off his shirt which had blood stains on it and threw it into his hamper and walked into his bathroom and started to wash off the blood that was on his knuckles.

Niall sat on Liam's bed, feeling safer than he ever had in his room or even back home in Ireland. He liked it, he found himself smiling to himself. He looked around and eyed the photos around the room. Many were of Liam's friends back home and his family. Niall was in some of them, some Harry and Zayn and Louis.

And for the first time in a long time when he thought _Louis_ he didn't feel light, his heart didn't skip a beat and he didn't feel the butterflies. If anything he felt stupid for loving someone who would call him a 'fag' or someone who wouldn't even remotely love him back.

_Why couldn't I have fallen in love with Liam?_ Was the first thought that crossed Niall's mind. _He stood up for me, he accepts me, he actions haven't changed. If anything he got more touchy and he makes me feel secure. He makes sure I'm his first priority. Why can't I love him?_

As soon as his thoughts were finished Liam walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Niall, which in turn caused Niall's heart to skip a beat. "You ready for movies and a cuddle Love?" He asked and Niall's cheeks burned at the pet name. He just nodded and looked down at his fingers.

After a minute Liam crawled onto his bed and pulled Niall to his side and pressed play on his remote. He pulled the blankets up on them and with a different remote raised the bed to they were leaning instead of sitting up.

Liam wrapped an arm around Niall's small body and pulled him closer. Niall was snuggled up next to Liam under his arm-pit and he rested his head on Liam's chest. He could hear Liam's heart racing and he wrapped their legs together and he swear he could hear Liam's heart speeding up even faster. As an experiment Niall reached over Liam's body and intertwined their hands before purposely rubbing his cheek against Liam's bare chest.

Liam's entire body tensed before relaxing and it sounded like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Niall felt his hopes rise. Maybe Liam liked him back. _Or it could just be because he is nervous a gay guy was snuggling him like that._ Niall realized it was probably the latter and started to pull away.

"No!" Liam whined before grabbing Niall's hand again and holding him tighter. Niall smiled lightly to himself before burrowing into Liam's ribs, hiding his blush. Niall could feel Liam's gaze on him. He peaked up from Liam's skin and his eyes met Liam's which he could have sworn where shinning with adoration and love. Niall felt his cheeks heat up again and he ducked back into Liam's ribs, closing his eyes. "I can still feel your cheeks heating up." Liam chuckled, running his hand through Niall's hair while smiling fondly at the blond. He could feel Niall cheek's heat up again and along with that he could feel Niall smiling against his skin and his entire spine shivered. "Stop hiding your beautiful smile." Liam smiled softly when Niall peaked out from his hiding spot and eventually his entire head lay on Liam's chest. Liam smiled down at him with a smile that made his eyes crinkle and ears perk up. "There, no so bad right?"

Niall smiled before turning to the TV that was playing a movie that he didn't know. He wasn't paying attention to the movie because all that was running through his head was Liam's heart beat. Which was starting to go back to its resting beat. He kept noticing the way whenever Liam took in a breath his arm shifted a little against Niall's.

"NIALL!" Liam yelled, shaking Niall and bringing him back from deep within his thoughts.

"Wh-what?" Niall asked, looking around.

"I yelled your name like 10 times. What were you thinking about?" Liam asked, sitting up and pulling Niall into his lap. Niall let out a deep breath and snuggled up into Liam's chest.

"About how wrong Louis was for me..." Niall trailed, wrapping his arms around Liam's chest.

"If he's so wrong who is right?" Liam asked, his heart picking up speed. He'd been in love with Niall for years and now that he knew he was gay he thought he might have a chance.

"I don't know....." Niall trailed, relaxing under Liam's fingertips that were drawing random shapes on his back.

"I often wonder who will be my love." Liam smiled lightly when he felt Niall tense. It was now or never that he told Niall he was bi.

"What do you think she'll be like?"

"Well... I'd hope he/she'd be bubbly, excited and definitely spontaneous." Niall slowly peeled himself away from Liam and stared back at him with wide eyes. Liam slowly sat up, bowing his head and waiting for the questions.

"He?" Niall asked, voice an octave higher than normal.

"I'm bisexual Niall.... I meant to tell you sooner, honestly, but after you told me I got so caught up in planning to tell you I forgot. And with the whole you loving Louis thing blew up when I punched him... I didn't want you to be upset..." Liam looked up and Niall was grinning back at him. His eyes shinning.

"I'm not the only one." Niall let out a huge breath of relief. "How long have you known?"

"A few years.... But I've only ever liked one guy." Liam smiled to himself, remembering when he'd walked in on Niall changing during the X-factor and when he saw Niall bending over he quickly left. Niall never knew he was there. And when he'd got back to his room he was completely hard. And he couldn't get off. But when he started thinking of Niall bending over like he had he was cumming I'm seconds.

"Do I know him? Is he in the band?" Niall asked, eyes hopeful.

"Yeah." Liam trailed, avoiding eye contact. "How did you find out you were gay and liked Louis?"

"A few weeks ago Louis was um wanking in his shower and uh well his shower is on the same wall at my bed so I heard.... And I was turned on extremely and I found myself wanking, pretending I was there with him and that's when I knew....." Niall said softly, avoiding eye contact. Not wanting to see the disgust in Liam's eyes. "I have a new crush though...." Niall said, not thinking beforehand. _You idiot! Now he is going to ask who!_ Niall thought to himself.

"Who?" Liam asked, voice hopeful. Niall looked up and stared deep within Liam's melted chocolate orbs. After a few seconds of just staring at each other Liam started to lean in a little and Niall followed.

Their lips met in the middle, both closed their eyes and their lips moved in perfect sync. It was soft and gentle. Liam's hand slowly cupped Niall's neck, deepening the kiss while the other gripped his hip. Both of Niall's hands wrapped themselves around Liam's neck and ran through his soft brown hair.

The kiss started to heat up and Liam licked Niall's lower lip, begging for entrance. Niall opened his mouth and Liam slipped his tongue in, lightly licking around Niall's mouth. Liam sucked on Niall's tongue slightly and Niall moaned into the kiss, whimpering slightly. They both pulled away for air. Their foreheads rested against each others and they were both panting.

Niall seemed to realize what he did in that second and he jumped away. His eyes filling with tears as he sprinted back to his room. He locked the door and turned to his room, which was a mess from the previous night. Niall sniffled as the tears ran down his cheeks, he missed the feeling of Liam's lips against his and his tongue on his. Niall's lips were still tingling.

Within seconds Liam was knocking on Niall's door lightly. He received no answer. He tried again and he could hear Niall crying somewhere in the room. After 30 minutes with no success he hesitantly left Niall's door and raced to Zayn's.

He opened the door without knocking and sat down on Zayn's bed, waking him up.

"Wha-" Zayn started voice groggy.

"I kissed Niall and he locked himself in his room and I need you to unlock it." Liam whispered. He said it so fast that Zayn made him repeat it again so he could hear.

"You kissed him?" Zayn asked, voice shaky and high pitched.

"Yes, yes I did and now he won't talk to me and he won't let me apologize!"

"Do you want to apologize?" Zayn asked, hand rested on Liam's shoulder.

"No, of course I don't. I've been in love with him since X-factor! But..... he doesn't want me like that and I can't stand to lose him as a friend...... I _need_ him in my life." Liam sighed, tears building up in his eyes.

"C'mon, I'll unlock the door but you sure as hell aren't 'pologizin."

"Why wouldn't I apologize?" Liam asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"You need to win his heart Li. You've been in love with him for what? 4 years? Now you got what you've always wanted and you are about to let him go? No." Zayn pulled Liam to his chest, rubbing his back. Stopping by Niall's door. Liam didn't hear anything going on in Niall's room, not even crying. "You need to win him, if not for yourself then for me."

"I want to, I really do Zayn, I do..... But what if he doesn't want me?" Liam asked, a few tears running free which he quickly wiped away. Zayn used the pad of his thumb and wiped away a few of Liam's tears. Holding his chin up.

"Do you truly love him?" Zayn asked, his eyes sympathetic and comforting

 "Yes, yes of 'course I do." Liam said honestly. 

"Go fight for him." Zayn smiled at Liam and opened the door he was working on while asking questions. Liam stepped in and smiled fondly at Niall who'd fallen asleep on his bed with a picture clutched to his chest.

Liam side-stepped a few objects that lay strewn across his bedroom floor and he quickly sat on the end of Niall's bed. He unwrapped Niall's hands from the picture and he stared at it with teary eyes. A small smile forming on his lips. It was a picture of Niall and him on the first few days on X-factor.

Harry dared Liam to kiss Niall, so he did, on the cheek and Louis took a picture. He was going to delete it but they all decided that it was a moment worth framing.

Liam and Niall have the same picture, only them. And Niall fell asleep crying while wishing he could go back in time and turn his head and kiss Liam full on. Niall was actually dreaming of Liam, his lips, his skin, his muscles. Liam heard Zayn closing the door and then the receding footsteps.

Liam wiped some of Niall's hair out of his face but stopped cold when he heard Niall whisper Liam's name. _Is he awake?_ Liam asked himself but he looked and Niall's eyes were still closed. He laid down and pulled Niall to him so their foreheads were only inches apart.

Little whimpers were falling from Niall's mouth and a low moan and Liam didn't know what to do. He thought maybe Niall's dream would pass but after a few minutes it didn't. Liam was about to leave but he heard Niall say his name and at first he thought he was caught but Niall just kept on rutting into the bed and his eyes remained closed. _Was he having a sex dream about me?_ Liam asked himself, looking back at his best friend who was whimpering with beads of sweat on his brow.

"Oh-oh- mmmmhh." Niall moaned, rutting into the air, looking for friction. Liam hesitantly crawled back to the bed and between Niall's open legs. Liam set his hand down on Niall's bare chest and his skin was burning. Niall whimpered and bucked into nothing. Liam shoved his hand down under Niall's briefs before he could change his mind and grabbed Niall's member. Niall moaned loudly and bucked into Liam's hand. "L-Liam ahh." By now Liam was rock hard but all he could focus on was Niall, it was all about Niall.

A few seconds into Liam stroking Niall he woke up. His eyes snapped open and he clung to Liam. Head on his shoulder, panting heavily. When he realized what was happening he bucked into Liam's stilled hand and whimpered.

"P-pl-please Li!" Niall moaned, wanting desperately to feel Liam all over him. Liam started stroking again and a broken moan left Niall's lips. Liam started kissing all over Niall's neck, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. "Of-off." Niall tugged at Liam's shirt and sweats like a little child.

Liam stood up much to Niall's displeasure and stripped himself to his boxers before ripping Niall's clothes off of him. Liam hovered over Niall's body that lay against the bed and he mouthed at his neck. Both boys were running their hands all over each other, needing more physical contact.

"I-I n-need you!" Niall whimpered against Liam's ear, getting his message across.

"Where is y-your lube?" Liam asked, panting. Niall pointed to his night stand and Liam quickly pulled the lube out and lathered three of his fingers.

He pulled Niall's boxers down and entered one, not stopping until he was knuckles deep. Niall cried and gripped Liam's biceps, eyes clenched shut. After a few seconds Niall nodded, and moaned when Liam thrust his finger in and out. Liam added another and another.

Soon he pulled all three fingers out and Niall whined. He pulled his boxes off and lubed up his cock before lining himself up. He paused and just stared at Niall, his withering body was covered in sweat and his hair was going in every which direction. Liam pulled Niall up by his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Right when Niall opened his mouth did Liam thrust in, causing Niall to let out a choked sob, his body feeling like it was being ripped apart. Liam just kissed all over his face and whispered sweet nothings to him until he calmed. Liam thrust in again and bottomed out. Niall moaned high in his throat and little mews fell from his rose bitten lips. "Ahhhh Liam!! Hmmm."

With just a few thrust he found Niall's sweet bundle of nerves and he pounded into it. Shaking Niall's entire body. Niall was panting and moaning, his entire body withering in pleasure.

"So good for me baby." Liam bit lightly at Niall's ear. "Such a good boy." Niall whimpered at the words and ground back into Liam, causing both to moan loudly. Liam nibbled and sucked on Niall's pale flesh, leaving little marks that would be gone by morning.

"F-faster, p-please." Niall begged, rutting back against Liam which in turn pounded harder and faster.

Liam found Niall's sweet spot right on Niall's color bone and stated nibbling, sucking and licking until a huge bruise formed that would last three days at least. "Now you're mine!"

"Yours!" Niall moaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Liam was relentless, he pounded into Niall's prostrate with every thrust.

"All mine baby, I've marked you. All mine." Liam grabbed Niall in his hand and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. "Cum for me baby." Liam licked the bruise and had Niall screaming in seconds and cumming ropes. Some hitting his chin.

With Niall clenching around him and the feeling of his hot cum on his chest Liam came deep within Niall's body.

He pulled out and walked into Niall's bathroom and wet a washcloth. He came out and wiped up Niall then himself because Niall always came first. {No pun intended}

Liam lay down next to Niall who was close to sleep. He pulled the blond boy into his arms and against his chest, playing with his hair as the blonde's heart rate slowed down. "Am I the boy?" Niall asked, referring to what Liam had said earlier about only ever liking one guy.

"Always." Liam responded, hugging Niall tighter for fear he'd somehow be taken. "Always." He whispered again, nuzzling into Niall's neck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave feedback! I always want to grow and write more.


End file.
